


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-5

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: 过度章，短车，自己感觉还是挺水的





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-5

堂本剛小憩了一个多钟头，在光一的臂枕中醒过来。  
醒来的时候，光一在全神贯注看手机，他瞟了一眼，这个憨小子居然在搜索“安全期内射会不会怀孕”这种问题。  
他笑了一声，把下巴埋在光一的颈窝里，抬眼看着他：“都告诉你没问题的。”又抬手伸向少年微皱的眉间，轻轻用手指抚摸着光一的额头：“怎么，没准备好当爸爸？”语气波澜不惊，让人猜不透。  
光一心直口快：“是没准备好独守空房。”然后深深地看了剛一眼，贪恋地咬住他微翘的唇。  
“今天那样插你喜欢吗？有舒服到吗？”光一小口吻着，问起剛的事后体验。  
剛也一口一口回吻着他：“嗯……不舒服也不会被插到流泪了……”  
“哇……原来那是舒服的意思哦？”光一明知故问，空出来的一只手有一搭没一搭地玩着剛的头发。  
剛轻轻抓着光一的背肌，嘴上抗议着“别玩我头发，我这个年龄的人，头发很金贵的。”嘴巴却舍不得逃离情人的亲吻。  
这样只谈情不做爱的时光，在两个人相识之后，居然是第一次出现。  
剛深吸了一口气，闻着少年颈窝里清爽的味道，小声问他：“那我……我好吃吗？”问完仿佛情窦初开的小朋友，唰地红了脸颊。  
光一斜斜低着头，用鼻尖刮蹭剛的鼻尖：“美味至极。”  
此时剛的手机铃声大作，拿起一看是堂本惠打来的电话：“爸爸今天几点回家？”惠清脆的声音从话筒那边传来，光一也听得一清二楚。  
明明是最熟悉的好友，在这个场合他却觉得异常尴尬，毕竟自己把好友的亲爹翻来覆去睡了好几个来回，俩人此刻还正好都没穿衣服。  
“嗯……爸爸今天不回去了。”剛柔声回应着，“吃饭了吗？等下叫杰西哥哥带你去吃甜品好吗？”  
光一第一次听到杰西这个名字，即使是从堂本惠的口中，也从未被提及。  
不知怎么，他的脑里突然响起警报：“这个被堂本剛深深信任甚至愿意让他帮忙带孩子的杰西，绝非善类。”  
惠在电话那头思考了一会儿：“嗯……不用了，我都换好睡衣了，不想出门，我问问光一吧。”还没等剛回应，惠就快人快语地挂断了电话。  
剛一脸难色看着身旁的光一：“等着接电话吧你……”  
不过三秒钟，惠的电话果然打过来了：“光一？我爸爸今晚不在家，你跟叔叔阿姨打个招呼，过来陪我吧！”惠的嘴里大概是被食物塞满，一边咀嚼着一边含含糊糊地说着话。  
光一这边当然是拒绝：“不好意思啊惠，我今天不是很方便呢。”  
堂本剛在旁边听着，忍不住翻了个白眼：这小孩真的不擅长扯谎。于是他打开手机记事薄，飞快打着字给光一看：“就说你准备外校的升学考。”  
光一疯狂摇着头，一手捂住手机的话筒，用气声做着嘴型对着剛说：“我才念高二！！！！”伴着一脸的不可思议，心想这个当爹的怎么连自己的小孩念几年级都不知道呢？  
堂本剛继续打字：“说你病了。”  
光一赶快继续回复着堂本惠：“我病了……”  
惠的声音依然明快：“啊？怎么回事呀，光一今天一直都怪怪的，原来是病了……我一个人在家很无聊，不然我去看你吧！”  
光一内心十分苦，原来一个谎要用无数个谎来圆。他默念着对不起，继续对着话筒撒谎说：“不用了……我等下就睡觉了，睡一觉就好了吧。”  
惠心疼自己的好友病这么重，于是体贴地对他说：“那明天见啦，你好好养病，有空来我家玩！”  
挂下电话，光一和剛对视了一下，彼此都如释重负。  
剛这边又收到了惠的来电：“爸爸……还是找杰西哥哥带我去吃东西吧，让他快点过来，肚子好饿。”惠的情绪不高，先后被最喜欢的爸爸和最好的朋友给拒绝了，剛光是听着声音，都能想象到自己小孩撅着嘴又鼓着脸的样子。  
被自己的脑补逗笑了的剛，安抚了几句以后，挂掉电话就给杰西发了信息。  
对方秒读秒回，爽快答应。  
剛长吁一口气，继续在光一的颈窝里蹭蹭：“解决啦。”  
光一哑然失笑：“那……辛苦了？”  
“是啊，单身爸爸带孩子好辛苦哦，你怎么补偿我呢？”剛的双腿攀上了光一的身体，手臂紧紧抱着光一的脖子。  
“别闹……我等下要写作业，还要先跟我爸妈说一下今天不回家。”光一抚摸着剛的头发，轻轻吻在上面，起身穿内裤。校服已经不能穿了，他抓了酒店房间里的浴袍，带子松松垮垮地系在腰上。  
剛看着他笨拙系带子的样子，招了招手把他叫到身边：“过来，我给你系。”  
剛白嫩的手指轻轻拽开光一的腰带，一边慢慢抽出来，一边趴跪着，向上看着他。  
仅仅是这样，光一的肉棒就已经渐渐抬头。但是还有正事要做，他只能偏开头，看着窗外，以便让自己分心，不去想着剛。  
“干嘛不看我？”剛觉得自己的美丽被臭小孩所忽略了，十分心有不甘，“系好了，多漂亮的蝴蝶结。”  
光一看了一眼自己的腰侧，工工整整的公主风蝴蝶结，有些哭笑不得。  
剛的手从浴袍中间伸进去，冰冰凉凉的指尖搔过微微硬起的肉棒，把头凑过去，用自己的左脸蹭着柱体：“那就给你放个假吧，”他轻啜了一口，就翻身躺下，闭目养神。  
这还怎么写作业啊……光一的阴茎已经完全立起来，信息素的味道瞬间充满了整间套房。  
剛背对着他，假装没感觉到，呼吸却愈加粗重。  
生理反应无法作假，就如同性高潮来临的时候和打喷嚏一样无法伪装。  
光一看着他身体逐渐变成漂亮的粉红色，一如每次被自己吃干抹净时候的样子，后穴不断涌出汁水，没几秒钟就滴落在床单上。  
刚刚成为alpha没几天的光一，还不懂得如何控制自己的信息素，他想了各种方法压下去，却还是毫无效果。  
自己的肉棒越涨越大，剛的嫩穴也在不停流着汁，两个人这么僵持着，谁也没有轻举妄动。  
他叹了口气，撩开了浴袍下摆，露出了粗壮勃发的阴茎，挺了挺腰，省略了前戏直接插了进去：“这次要速战速决啊，真的来不及了。”  
“嗯啊……就知道你不会……不管我的……”突然被充满的剛，发出了甜腻满足的叫声。轻轻移动着臀部调整角度，侧躺着被身后的少年大力贯穿，“啊……这个姿势……好棒……好舒服……”由于时间紧，光一这次的力度和速度比之前都要强，剛被这样挺进着，呻吟声近乎抽泣。  
“怎么回事……插了这么多次还是这么……嗯，又湿又热。”光一低声说着少有的淫语，却成为剛的专属春药。  
之前射进去的精液还在肉穴里，再次被贯穿的时候随着大力的抽插被带到穴口，肉穴周围都是发白的汁液，随着每一次的撞击发出黏腻的声音。  
“唔……光一……不行……太大力了……慢一点……停一下……”剛没想到赶时间的alpha能这么勇猛，扬着头大声浪叫着，身体晃晃悠悠，仿佛要被插散架，“光一……弄得我好舒服……”剛全身粉红，只是被这样插了几十下，额头居然沁处细密的汗。  
“这样舒服了吗？”光一一边闷哼着，一边把剛的一条腿抓起来，让他依然保持着侧躺的姿势，自己在他身后继续冲刺着。  
剛的双腿大开，他一只手从前面往后伸，熟练地揉捏着光一的两颗涨得硬邦邦的睾丸，引得身后的人继续挺动着腰腹。如果不是光一还紧紧抱着他，那可能几下子就被顶到床下。  
“舒服……好舒服……光一的肉棒……我好上瘾……”剛浪声回答着，甚至带了一点哭腔，“啊……嗯……光一……我要被插死了……怎么办……啊……大脑……一片空白了……”剛如此求救着，把玩着睾丸的手指却更加大力，“唔……真的快要不行了……要坏掉了……啊……太快了……好大……好舒服啊……”剛的双眼被操到失焦，含着薄薄的泪，无神地看着床边落地窗外面的夜景，身体却还是在诚实回应着光一的抽刺，由于一直被刺激着敏感点，剛的穴口拼命紧锁着，光一比一般按摩棒都要粗的肉棒几乎要被这泥泞的小穴夹断，“光一……不要再深了……真的会坏掉……快救我……”剛的身体被翻过来平躺着，大开的双腿没有被扶着而显得摇摇晃晃。  
“你不就是喜欢这样吗？都快要被我插漏了。”光一面无表情说着，在剛的眼里却无限迷人。  
“呜呜……喜欢……最喜欢了……剛……最喜欢光一的……大肉棒……”剛的双眼好不容易找到焦点，注视着情人的双眸，“只有……光一可以……让我……这么舒服……啊…………”  
剛的样子明显已经到了极限，没有刺激过乳头，没有抚慰过肉棒，就这样直接被光一插到意识模糊，“唔……光一……我先……我先到了……”说完，他粉嫩的阴茎一股股地喷出稀薄的精液，后穴用力收缩着，胸口起伏，深深喘着气。  
看了一眼手腕上的表，还有一点时间，光一突然把剛抱到胸前，让剛面朝前面，这样走到了镜子前。  
看到自己被身后的alpha掰开双腿，像给小孩子把尿一样的姿势。剛的脸更红了，“光一……别这样……好羞啊……”  
光一坐在地上，双手这么抬着剛的双腿，把他上下移动着。  
剛看着自己的紧致被那么粗的阴茎狠狠插着，觉得害羞又好奇：“那么大……怎么进去的……”  
骚穴又被加速顶弄了几下，连淫水飞溅的瞬间都看得一清二楚。剛的括约肌随着抽插被带出来一点，又随着顶弄被光一狠狠塞回去，画面淫靡不堪。  
小狼狗一边上下抬着剛，一边在他耳边低声说：“知道自己有多骚吗？怎么能出这么多水啊？”  
“嗯……不要说了……继续……用力干我……”剛拿开了光一的双臂，自己双手着地，上下抽动着肉臀。  
他见状直接摁住剛的腰，自己更加快速地挺弄着。  
“光一……啊……好粗……好胀……用力干我……坏掉也没关系……”剛几分钟之前才高潮过，眼神明显发散了，却还是被这样毫无节制地冲刺着，“好深啊……我……我又要高潮了……啊……”剛高高抬着腰，已经射不出什么了，稀薄的液体喷在镜面上，恰好沾到了镜子里自己的脸。  
赶时间的高中生还是压抑着自己射精的欲望，一边大力穿刺着已经没什么力气像布偶一样几乎被玩坏的情人，一边问道：“还想要吗？还能继续吗？”  
“不行了……我真的射不出了……不要了……光一……这次真的不要继续了……”剛不停求饶着。  
“那我要射进去了哦。”光一双腿用力，抽动着腰肌，把忍耐多时的精液尽数喷洒在剛的生殖腔里。  
“啊……光一的精液……好烫……好舒服……”即使是快要爽到失去意识，剛还是本能地发出呻吟，他感受到光一的阴茎在自己的蜜穴里跳动着，精液不停喷洒在敏感点上。  
结束了短暂又激烈的性爱，剛起身回到床上，后穴里积攒着被射了两次的浓精，随着他每一步移动，都会向外涌一点。  
光一整理了一下浴袍，跟了过去。手指插进湿热的甬道，轻轻摁压着内壁，把精液一点一点弄出来，又找出书包里的湿纸巾，轻轻擦拭着剛红肿湿软的穴口。  
进行完清洁工作，他又留下了一记额吻：“乖乖休息，我去忙了。”说完又觉得哪里不对，明明剛是社会人，两个人相处的时候，更忙的那个居然是自己。  
像大姐姐一样体贴的剛，这时还不忘叫酒店服务，让工作人员来把光一的校服拿去干洗。完成了这些以后才打开电视，调到最小声，百无聊赖打发着时间。  
光一先做了重要的事，发信息给爸妈：“晚上不回去了，在惠的家里写作业。”  
如果是打电话，他慌乱又不善撒谎的语气肯定会露馅，还是文字更简单一些。而且这也不算撒谎吧，自己确实是在写作业，确实是和惠的家人在一起啊。这样想着，他心里又觉得没那么罪恶了。  
收到信息的光一妈妈，翻开家长联络簿，打给了堂本剛：“今天光一在您那里过夜，就请多多关照了。”  
剛的心跳有如擂鼓，语气却一如平常：“放心好了，我这边会好好照顾他的。”  
礼数周全又觉得不是很放心的光一妈妈，又发了个信息给堂本惠：“惠酱，晚上跟光一别玩那么久的游戏哦，让他早点睡。”  
堂本惠被杰西带出门吃东西，收到信息后突然懵掉。


End file.
